


Aftermath

by A_Demon_In_A_Teacup



Series: Far Fetched [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup/pseuds/A_Demon_In_A_Teacup
Summary: [Sequel to Faded]Naruto has regained his memories, and Sasuke has finally confessed.What happens when the world comes up to face them? Are they really ready? Or is it just too soon?





	Aftermath

Sasuke kept Naruto holed up in his house for a few days after he discovered that the blonde’s memories had come back. The ravenette wanted to keep him safe, away from any danger. He wanted him away from the Villagers, away from enemy ninja, even away from the rest of their friends.

Soon enough, Naruto had enough. He was a ninja! Did Sasuke really think that he would sit still and twiddle his thumbs whilst he went on missions? It was his fourth day of confinement and he was so bored that he had begun to read Sasuke’s books. Read. His. Books.

As Sasuke got home that night, he was semi-shocked by a declaration from Naruto. “I want Granny to give me missions!” The boy exclaimed, large smile on his face with his arms open wide as glee twinkled in his eyes.

THATS ALL SO FAR BUT YEAH YKNOW ITLL BE HERE SOMEDAY


End file.
